


Yule Ball

by surrealdelicacy



Series: Imagining Draco and Harry in different situations that change the course of their carefully planned lives. [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Being Boys, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Goblet of Fire AU, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pinning, Teenage Harmones, The Yule Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 04:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20687768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrealdelicacy/pseuds/surrealdelicacy
Summary: Harry over hears a conversation between Pansy and Draco before the Yule Ball and it just might change the rest of his carefully planned life forever.





	Yule Ball

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote it in on go and have not proof read it.  
Just imagining a scenario and playing with it.  
its part of the Series of Stories i am going to write with different ships and experimenting their relationships and storylines. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Harry Potter and Its Beautiful World belongs to JKR.

If Harry thought Ron was a tosser before, he didn’t know what to feel about him right now. Did he really just think that he’d be forgiven because, well, just BECAUSE.

The teen didn’t even apologized and acted like everything is okay between them. Why, one may ask well its because Harry Potter is now not only the Boy who lived, vanquisher of the Basilik, the boy who out ran a werewolf on full moon but also the champion who injured a 100 feet long Dragon.

He knew he was being petty acting like a complete brat by not forgiving Ron and listening to his apologies but He was _petty_, He was _taking_ it to the heart and he was _hurt _that his best friends didn’t trust him.

It made sense that Ron got jealous, harry gets jealous too by just imagining Ron’s ever loving family but he doesn’t act like a complete tosser about it, now does he.

No, instead he joins them when they invite him; he keeps his distance and watch as Mrs. Weasley coddle her children with a longing. He listened to Ron’s insecurities and never once told him to suck it up and deal with it because Harry was a good friend, unlike some _people_.

Harry swore and begged but Ron didn’t believe him when he said that he didn’t enter the tournament. So why should he believe Ron when he is apologizing and saying it wont happen again. _The nerve_.

Hermione rolled her eyes at his antics but sided with him and told Ron that he needs to grovel if he wants Harry to forgive him, and groveling he will do. Harry made sure of that.

Right now, he is hiding in the library’s backside from Ron and his groveling along with the group of ravenclaw girls who’d been sighing and batting their eye-lashes at him when Harry passed them in the corridors since the announcement of the Yule Ball.

Harry is tempted to leave and join Remus for Christmas in his cottage while they both take snuffles for a walk but being a champion requires his attendance at the dance.

Sirius had written to him after his name got out of the goblet that he will come and stay near Hogsmeade for Harry’s sake and harry in a state of panic written to Remus about his godfather’s little stunt. Remus wrote to him 5 days later that he had found Padfoot and confided him to the Lupin cottage and they’ll see him at Christmas. Harry had sighed in relief and did a little dance on the inside with excitement which very effectively went down the drain the moment some one decided to mess with the Goblet.

Damn the ball, damn the goblet, damn this whole tournament. It was his first Christmas with a real family!

Harry was still very much tempted to sneak out of the school for Christmas but the little voice in his head, that sounded suspiciously like McGonagall, told him that the act was cowardly and it was very disappointed in him.

Harry was still sitting in the corner and having pity on his self when the set of footsteps caught him off guard.

A shock of platinum blond hair made him hastily pull his invisibility cloak on him. A second pair of steps joined the blond as Draco and his unnamed companion took a turn behind the aisle where Harry was now hiding.

“Draco, listen this is pointless. He wont notice.” A voice drawled out.

“Pansy, enough. we are having this conversation no more. And keep your voice down woman!” Draco looked at Parkinson side eyed.

Pansy huffed and dragged the blond despite his protest on the floor and harry had to scramble a bit so the boy doesn’t land on his lap. “I wouldn’t be nagging you if you would just listen. He doesn’t care Draco, he never would and it is your fault, oh don’t pout at me! You know its true.” Pansy glared at the boy. “You insulted his best friends and then finds small reason to pick a fight with him.”

“I just want his attention.” The blond whined.

“Oh, yes, _wittle_ Draco cant have a crush a normal way, now cant he.” Pansy teased. “And what’s with this Potter Stinks badges.”

Harry’s eyes widen as he concludes the conversation is about him. He wants to get out of there but the inner slytherin in him makes him stay. “I don’t always tease him. I have helped him too, numerous times I may add.

And as for those badges well, And Nott came in when I was making them so I had to alter them.” The blond admitted shyly.

“helped him? Oh really.” Pansy raises a single brow with such perfection that it gave Professor McGonagall a run for her Galleons. “Please enlighten me with such events.”

“Well, I- uh- gave Granger that book second year about Basiliks and I didn’t let it slip that Potter helped his God father escape.” Draco says with pride and Harry silently curses, the blond knew Sirius escaped thanks to Harry. _How_.

“And does he knows this stuff?” pansy asked.

“Umm…”

“Exactly! You moron. He doesn’t know. He doesn’t know any of it and he doesn’t know how you cried like a first year when you thought the dragon ate him!”

Harry had to stifle his giggles when the blond sprouted, “I DID NOT!”

“Oh shush it! You did.” Pansy giggled. “Look the point is he doesn’t know and he’ll never know if you _won’t_ talk to him like a normal wizard that you are. I know you are capable of having a conversation with him.

If you _won’t_ then he’ll never know and won’t ever try befriending you! Would never fall for your Malfoy charms and wouldn’t look at you and then he will take Weaslette to the Ball, end up marrying her and then we will have hundreds red headed Potters running the very halls of Hogwarts. So please have mercy, Draco, grow some balls and for the love of Merlin, Go and ask the boy out! And don’t mess it up or I swear to Salazar it’ll be the last thing you do.” Pansy ended with the air of finality and left the blond sitting there in shock.

Harry also sat there looking at the pug-faced girl and a blush started to creep up on his face. Does this mean Draco liked him back? What no, not_ Back_. He meant… oh you know he means.

He wasn’t as naive as everyone believed him to be, he’d first kept an eye out for the blond because he was Harry’s sworn enemy but then at the world cup harry saw him in silver blue robes and his mouth watered. Malfoy had hit a growth spurt too and harry wanted to bury himself into the blonds chest as his hands tangled those artfully styled hair.

Puberty was a horrible thing to happen to him in the middle of the tournament and harry had woken up in the middle of night multiple times with the image of a blond snogging his face off while little harry tainted his trousers.

He would slip his hands in his trousers and moan the name that shall not be named so many times that he had been afraid of his roommates’ reactions. He had since then perfected the privacy charm but the look Dean gave him last week said otherwise.

The thought that his nighttime visits to little harry and his feelings for a certain blond might be reciprocated were enough to harden him(puberty was indeed a little shit) and he cursed his beating heart for thundering in his chest. He was bought out of his internal battle when the blond got up and left grumbling something about _Stupid saint Potter and his sodding green eyes that haunts his poor heart._

Harry resisted going after the blond and snogging the air out of him and decided to hold off asking some unsuspecting chit out to the ball and wait for the blond to _finally_ make a move.

* * *

Draco grumbled as he made his way towards the great hall on Monday. He had a bad morning and was snapping at everyone who dared come near him to greet him. He might have even hexed two unsuspecting first years but it was no one’s business but his.

Blaise raised his eyebrows when the blond sat himself on the seat next to him grumbling how fate had decided to destroy Draco’s life by meddling in it.

When Draco didn’t stop mumbling he looked at Pansy who rolled her eyes and pointed towards the Gryffindor table where Harry Potter was busy ogling the Fifth year Ravenclaw Cho Chang. Blaise snickered and started to pat the blondes head when Draco turned and growled at him.

“Whoa. Easy there, People will mistake you for a lion.” Blaise snorted at the blonde’s antics which Pansy snickered.

“I hate lions, they should ban lions. All of them. Burn them all. Especially hero ones.” Draco said as his eyes narrowed on Cho’s subtle glances towards his husband-to-be. “On the contrary, maybe we should burn the Ravens. Make sure they choke on their own breath and die.”

“Ravens? Are we talking about Long haired pretty Asian ravens?” Blaise said earning a laugh out of Pansy and Crabbe. Goyle gave a little smirk which died as soon as Draco turned to glare at him.

“Oh stop mopping. I did tell you to talk to him.” Pansy chided the blond and Draco sulked into his porridge. Malfoy manners be damned.

He had decided to finally talk to the raven haired boy and planned on befriending him, he will not make the same mistake he made 4 years ago and insult any of the golden boy’s little group even if he did notice how Potter had been ignoring the Weasley for quite some time now.

He woke up in a determined mood and would’ve happily left the dungeons after his amazing dream last night but he heard Greengrass tell Bulstrode how Potter had being making moon eyes at the ravenclaw seeker and Draco’s good mood vanished and he now wanted to claw the seeker’s face.

The sight of Chang making heart eyes at _his_ scar head also didn’t help his mood in the slightest. He had also seen Harry openly ogle at the oaf of a seeker and Draco was seeking inside.

He would have to make a move fast before something happens. He also would need to control his amazing snark and comic timings and would refrain from mentioning anyone’s blood status what so ever near the savior if he wanted to make a decent conversation with him.

He would be careful because there was no way he was losing his first boyfriend/husband/soulmate to the chit just like he lost his very first friend to the Weasley Oaf.

But first he needed to reign in his temper. He swallowed his breakfast and hatily made his way to double potions with the Gryffindorks while throwing a itch hex towards Chang.

He then walked fast – ran – out of the hall missing Harry’s tiny smirk.

* * *

He made Draco _jealous_. The blond was as subtle as a dwarf. Harry could feel his glare all the way towards the Gryffindor table, it took a lot of willpower to not look back at him and show any reaction but watching him run out the all after throwing a jinx at Cho made harry smirk.

He didn’t really mean to make Draco jealous, he was just looking at a random place and day dreaming when Cho came and sat in his way. She winked at him and harry went into a shock – wasn’t the girl dating Cedric? He really couldn’t blame her as he was partly to blame. You see, Harry might have made a wrong turn and watched Draco as he came back from flying all sweating and hot in his too fitted trousers and Harry’s blood went south. He blushed and ran out before someone could comment on his little problem when he ran directly into Cho. Unfortunately Peeves happened to be in the same corridor and mercilessly started singing about Boys and crushes and harry flushed all the way to his toes as he hastily made his way back to his common room leaving a giggling Cho behind.

He would’ve turned his gaze away if he didn’t hear Ron mentioned that Malfoy looked to be in a bad mood. And well, then Harry’s little slytherin brain wanted to know if it was because of him.

When the blond left, Harry also got up and dragged a complaining Ron towards Potion. Harry hadn’t really forgiven him but Ron was his brother in all but blood and brothers don’t leave each other behind even if they’re being moody and stubborn.

Hermione looked shocked to see his enthusiasm but didn’t complain and the trio made it too Potions.

Snape had informed them last week that Dumbledore suggested that the students must be mixed with other houses for every class while the foreign schools visiting to show Hogwarts as a unit. Snape protested to the decision who heartedly but had to give in. he ordered the students to make groups on their own as he would not be bothered with a task of arranging dunderheads.

Harry had first moaned in desperation but now was eager to reach the potion’s room. He was going to sit with Draco even if had to imperio some students. And that was final.

The trio reached the classroom and Harry immediately sat on the same desk as Draco did while Ron looked at him in horror. Hermione went to sit in the front and didn’t seem to notice the whole scene.

Pansy smirked at the boys and Seamus looked sick while Draco didn’t seem to notice his lab partner and kept his eyes firmly on the bench.

“Dray.”

“What?” Draco sneered in Blaise’s random direction when Harry snorted. That got the blond to snap his head up and watch the bane of existence seated next to him. He also noticed the other students’ reactions and finally his eyes rested on his godfather’s frozen figure by the door.

He slowly looked towards Harry’s blinding smile and the raven haired boy muttered a small _Hey_. Draco was going to melt.

A small cough got every one moving and Snape cleared his throat at Weasley before the boy could utter a single word.

Harry looked in bemusement how flustered Malfoy looked and congratulated himself on the reaction.

The class began and ended and Harry paid extra attention to their potions only brushing his hands with Draco’s lightly on random occasions.

By the end of the class Draco was flushed red and Harry had been grinning like a lunatic over their potion that was releasing Grey smoke. Snape grumbled and gave them an E while glaring at Harry all the time.

Harry suddenly held Draco’s hand before the boy could dash out of the classroom and the blond died on the spot.

They waited till the class ended and harry urged the blond to follow him. Draco was in daze and was basically manhandled into following Potter by Pansy and Blaise. Ron looked at the whole scene in shock and wanted to bang his against the wall, maybe it’ll wake him up.

The made it to an empty classroom in the dungeons and Harry smiled up at the taller boy, “hey.”

“Hello.” Draco croaked out as Pansy pinched him.

“I was wondering if you would like to have a seeker’s game with me. Its getting boring this year with no quidditch and all.” Harry ranted nervously while Ron gaped at his best friend.

“Um, mate.”

“Oh, shush it Ronald.” Hermione elbowed him.

Draco looked at the duo and then repeated Harry’s request in his head multiple times. Harry was asking if Draco will spend time with him in decent company in Public doing the thing he loved the most.

He nodded in reply (Draco could swear the noddingwas due to Blaise guiding his head from the back.) and Harry’s eyes brightened in excitement.

“Great! See you after Lunch Malfoy!” he skipped out of the room with Ronald complaining behinf him loudly.

Draco kept standing there in shock before his knees gave in. “I dreamt it all, didn’t i.”

Blaise guffawed loudly as Pansy dragged the dazed Draco out of the classroom towards their next class.

“It’s a dream, right? I died. During potions.” Draco squeaked out and came to a halt. The situation downing over him. “PANSY I’VE BEEN PRANKED!”

Pansy rolled her eyes in amusement and told him that Potter was a saint and wouldn’t play such a trick.

It took Draco sometime to get his panic induced state under control and by the time he cooled down, they were already late for transfiguration.

* * *

The early November was perfect for a quiditch game and Draco thought about Gryffindor Ex-captain Oliver Wood and how proud would he be to know Harry actually made time for Quidditch. it was a little extra cold than normal but the blond was not going to complain. He made his way slowly towards the pitch after much coaxing from his friends.

He didn’t know what Potter was thing and was adamant on it being a prank but the sight of the boy riding his broom in loops made him think otherwise.

He stood there and watched as harry flew aimlessly onto the pitch with such a grace that it was sure to bring a professionals to shame.

A few minutes later Potter’s eyes met his and the boy made his way to the ground. “Ready?”

“Why?” Draco asked the question that’d been nagging him since the offer.

Harry looked at him with a tilt of his head and then gave a small smile, “Because I am tired of fighting. Lets call a truce.” He forwarded his hand for Draco to shake and the blond stared at it in awe.

“You could not shake it you know,” a blushing Harry said, “I’d understand. But I would still rather you took it. You were the first wizard that I met of my age. I was happy to have finally made a friend insulted Ron a month later and it just seemed wrong.”

Draco felt pity and ashamed in the same moment. The way Harry said finally before the word friend made Draco wonder if the Rumors of the boys home life were true and the he was ashamed the way he had insulted the weasel based on his family name without getting to know him.

“I am sorry. I didn’t think about it.” Draco said ashamed and missed the way Harry beamed at his apology.

“Its not really me that you should be telling that too.”

“Do not push your luck, Potter.” Draco sneered and Harry laughed at the boy.

“So,” Harry blushed.

“So?” Draco asked in confusion.

“Umm,” Potter looked at him nervously, “Friends? And I may call you Draco.”

The blond flushed at the way Harry said his name and clasped his outstretched hand and said with a air of finality, “Friends.”

The boys spent hours flying and teasing each other about different things. Ignoring how somewhere in hogwarts, Ron Weasley was complaining about how his best mate had finally lost his marbles.

* * *

The few weeks passed in a haze of new found friendships and mixed study groups. Snape complained that if he saw Potter and Malfoy laugh together one more time he will jump off the astronomy tower and there would be nothing Dumbledore could do to stop him.

McGonagall likes this new development, it meant less detentions and hexes being thrown off.

Other Slytherins and Gryffindor also begrudgingly accepted the fact that both the boys were now a team. The reluctant acceptance soon turned into an enthusiastic tag team when two Gyffindors saved a first year Slytheirn from a ravenclaw bully claiming that the lions protected their own even if they were snakes.

The development scared the other houses because now instead of fighting each other the two houses will focus on the other houses as a team. There were still a little animosity but nothing the prefects couldn’t take care of.

The younger years never truly cared for the house rivalry and the older years were too busy in their teenage harmones to pay attention to the new change that was slowly creeping into their house walls.

If someone tried to break a group of slytherins and gryffindors by claiming that snakes and lions don’t mix, the group would point out towards Harry and Draco and exclaim, “If they can so can we.”

Voldemort had too came to know about the development but he couldn’t do much in his deformed body. Lucius Malfoy however sent a howler to his son and later received a thorough hexing by his wife.

Sirius wanted to laugh and cry at the same time when he received Harry’s letter about how he might ask the young Malfoy Heir to the ball. Remus shook his head in amusement as James too broke family traditions and stubbornly followed a muggleborn until she gave in.

Only a few days ago the sight of Slytheirns and Gryffindors would freak half the wizarding world out but now it was common to see Seamus having a thumb war with Crabbe as Dean taught Daphne how to draw Pooh. Hermione and Theo bonded over their mutual concern for Elfish welfare while Fred and George would spent time with a quiet Goyle as he thought them the art of gambling. Ron was hysterical at times but ceased his complains when he learned the scones at the Slytherin side of the table were soft. Also having chess games with Draco on weekends were now his favorite past times – not that he’d ever agree to it.

Snape had almost jumped off the tower if Professor Sinistra wouldn’t have dragged him back. Dumbledore wanted to feel the content with the development but the growing closeness between two rivals was a sore spot for him.

Ginny wanted to hex Draco badly when the boy would touch his Harry freely when he only had been his friend for only a month while Harry had never hugged her that way. She knew him longer!

Draco thought they were making quiet the progress with all those subtle touches and longer than necessary hugs. _Harry even kissed me on my cheek last night, Pansy. Right here! I swear he almost kissed me on the lips!_

He was giddy with excitement and was now building up courage to ask Harry to the ball when it all went down the hill.

* * *

Draco was on his way towards the lake for his weekly match with weasley, they had come to a mutual acceptance over the game and Draco realized how foolish he was to judge Weasley that first time. The boy was an excellent strategist and had a lead in the game. Draco swore to thrash him today.

He passed a group of giggling ravenclaws and his step faltered when he heard the name Potter.

It was Cho and her lackeys.

“Oh no! Poor Harry. Cho, you shouldn’t have done that!” _Done what?_

“Oh please, I mean he’s great and brave but I already agreed to go with Cedric. You know.” _Agreed to what?_

“But its Harry Potter! And he asked you to the Dance!” Oh it was for the… WAIT WHAT!

Draco’s heart stopped beating when he heard the news. Harry wanted to go with Cho. Harry asked Cho. Harry liked Draco as a friend and nothing more!

His heart began to beat faster and his legs took him slowly back towards the common room. He went down his room and locked his curtains with a spell.

If draco cried a few tears that night, nobody had to know a thing.

* * *

Harry fumed as he made his way towards the lake. The nerve of that girl! Accusing harry for leading her on when she was the one who followed him into the boy’s bathroom and tried to kiss him.

As if Harry would cheat on his boyfriend… to be.

He angrily stomped his way towards the lake where Ron was waiting for Draco while the rest of the group laid around the ground doing whatever they pleased. “Alright there, mate?” Theo was the first to notice Harry’s mood.

“Hmph.” Harry huffed, “Where is Draco.”

“On his way probably, the git got a thing for his Hair.” Ron snickered as he set the pieces.

Harry grimaced and waited for his moonbeam to come. He needed a hug.

He turned around when a set of footsteps reached the group. “Oh hey Pansy. Have you…”

“Shut up, _Potter.”_ Pancy spat his name out with such venom that Harry basically froze on the spot. “Theo, Blaise, we’re leaving. _Now_.” The boys looked at each other, shrugged, and left after the stomping Pansy.

“Mate.” Ron looked at Harry.

“Yeah?”

“What in the name of Merlin did you do?”

Harry looked at Ron with a grimace. “What ever do you mean? I don’t even know anything anymore.”

Hermione hummed at the two and gave her input, “Must be something to do with Draco.”

“the git is dramatic as shit.” Ron snorted.

“Shut up, Ron.” Harry now had a throbbing headache. “Whats wrong with you.” Ron questioned.

Harry told them all about his encounter with Chang. When he told them her response to when Harry told that he was going to ask Draco to go with him, even Ron had turned red with anger, “The fucks her problem with the Ferret.”

“Beats me.”

“Oh, don’t be daft you two!” Hermione scolded them both, “She clearly wanted to go with harry and him refusing her must have embarrassed her!” Hermione looked at Harry with a stern look, “Go talk to Draco, she must’ve said something. Pansy was beginning to tolerate you.”

Harry didn’t need to be told twice as he sprinted his way towards the dungeons.

* * *

Blaise guided a cloak covered Harry into the dorm and silently shooed out the rest of the group. Pansy threw daggers towards the invisible Harry and the boy shivered with fear.

As soon the group leave, harry silently locked the door and took off his cloak opening the curtains to Draco’s bed with a wandless spell.

The blond set with his face in his hands and Harry’s heart ached at the sight.

He slowly climbed on the bed and blond whispered a low, “Not now, pansy.”

Harry slowly took the blond into his arms and squeezed him as hard as he could. The blond gasped and tried to free himself before settling in Harry’s embrace and cried openly as he clutched the shorter boy’s robes. “You horrible, cheating tosser.”

Harry’s heart broke into thousands of pieces at the voice and he tightened his hold on the boy. “Whatever you heard was not true!” he spoke into the blond’s hair. “She cornered me and tried to kiss me while asking me to the dance, I told her No and said I was going with you the she…”

Draco looked up when Harry’s voice broke and the red rimmed eyes made harry sob too. “Lets just say she is a homophobic dunderhead.” Harry impersonated Snape and Draco gave an ugly snort.

Both the boys kept looking at each other for a while before Draco flushed red! “Not that I care about that, ofcourse.” Harry snorted at the dramatic blond, “I was actually talking about… uh… chess. You charmed it for weasley, didn’t you! You imbecil- ”

He was caught off by the pair of lips that pressed into his. It was… awkward. The lips were removed as quickly as they were placed and Draco looked at the blushing Harry. “That was horrible.” The boy flushed even more and now sported a dejected look.

Draco went back into his arms and made the small boy look at him. “We’ll need to practice, a lot.” He said while blushing profusely.

Harry beamed at the taller boy and giggled, Draco decided right there that he loved that voice. He then tackled the boy into his bed and pressed his lips to the younger boy, what better time to start practicing then now?

* * *

The ball was a success.

No one could take their eyes off Harry and Draco much too Cho’s annoyance. Not that the boys noticed it. The danced and giggled and kissed much to Snape’s and Ron’s irritation, but even they admitted the boys made a cute couple and if Dumbledore give 50 points to both houses, well, nobody noticed that.

* * *

Draco made harry promise to not compromise his life for the sake of the win as Ron nodded in the background, due to that fact Harry sent the red signal up in the sky when he was injured by the Spiders.

Moody was disappointed to see Harry out of the maze and harry sheepishly agreed to the crowd that he was not a true champion and it was unfair for him to continue. The crowd melted at the sight and Molly Weasley sniffed loudly at the innocent boy.

Moody forcefully tried to take Harry back to his camp when snuffles bit him so hard that he dropped his flask and Professor recognized the liquid as Poly Juice and thus Barty was arrested once again and was forced to admit in the arena of hundreds that Voldemort was back.

The Aurors left quickly for Cedric’s aid when the secret of Portkey was revealed and came back with a bloody – but alive – Cedric. Captured Death eaters were transported to Azkaban and awaited the trial and Pettigrew’s arrest made snuffles jump up and down with joy.

The crowd cheered and Draco hugged his boyfriend to his chest while sneering at his masked father. Voldemort who now resembled a disfigured fetus was also taken into custody and a whole bottle or two of veritaserum later the whole unspeakable force went out to look for the Horcruxes.

When Dumbledore tried to hand over Harry, the whole hogwarts population including the Snape sent random jinx to the old man.

Bill Weasley who was in attendance promised to arrange an appointment with the goblins whose magic would be able to help Harry and Remus nodded as he held his cub close to his heart.

Dumbledore was soon removed by the governors as he kept shouting nonsense about Harry’s death.

Draco sent a perfected Itch Jinx towards the old man and no one really blamed him for it.

The boys soon left the arena towards the great hall to enjoy the ending ceremony of the tournament along with the defeat of Voldemort.

All was well.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kuddos if you liked it!
> 
> and leave a comment to recharge my metaphorical battery.
> 
> xx.


End file.
